


A Different Sort Of Companionship

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bitchsuits, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Petplay, Spanking, Symbiotes - Freeform, There's... a lot of kinks in this one, Trans Female Character, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: The Game, fickle and capricious as it is, deems fit to reward the former players languishing in the dream bubbles, catapulting them forward into the new world their dancestors had won for them- and, further, into those dancestors' bodies. Now, the trolls come to grips with sharing their body with what, for all intents and purposes, is functionally identical to a Venom symbiote.And, to be entirely transparent, they fuck. A lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my good friend Maggie! <3

The transition from sGrub to the new universe would, in the opinions of most of the players, be a difficult and jarring one even under the most normal of circumstances. Add into that the strange, convoluted war across timelines and universes, the interpersonal drama, and the culture shock of living in a world comprised in uneven metrics of around three or four different former timelines, and...  
Well, things start to get a little bit crazy.

  
If that weren't enough, each of the trolls who'd made their way to the new world from the old, the valiant few who championed the game for their species, found themselves with something of a... passenger, to put it mildly.  
The game knows that all its players deserve a reward if they were involved with the completion and creation of a new world- it doesn't much care whether the players helped with their own session, or another, but it does have something of a sick sense of humour, granting that reward in some surprising and unpleasant ways.  
For the trolls who failed their session and languished in the fabricated afterlife of the dream bubbles, a new sort of life was granted to them- fusing them with their respective blood-mate, binding them in a permanent state of symbiosis with the player who actually carried them through.

  
It was a change that was far more jarring than any other, and it took quite a bit of adjustment, but the majority of the trolls had gotten along well enough with their dancestors that they'd settled into some comfortable co-habitation after a brief period of turmoil. Some of them, it turns out, share some rather compatible... 'tastes'. In fact, this can be said for nearly all of them, and since the game plucked them all from the time in their lives when their hormones and personal growth were going completely overboard, the outcome tends to be a little... predictable.  
Take, for example, the case of Aradia Megido. Her dnacestor, a red symbiote keeping her old name of Damara, rarely makes an appearance in public, unlike some of the flashier copmanions, but takes a far more dominant, almost overbearing role in the privacy of Aradia's secluded hive.  
It'd been a bit of push and pull at first, a delicate dance of broaching topics and making moves before it came to a head and revealed Aradia's utter, wanton enjoyment of being forcefully pinned down and railed until she can't even form basic words.  
In fact, it's become something of a tradition- Aradia would step through the threshold to her hive, shut the door behind her, and start to smile as the clothes she'd sported throughout the day start rippling and melting away, leaving her entirely bare...  
"You know, we could just watch a movie!" Aradia notes, though she's not seriously complaining. In fact, as her dancestor-turned-symbiote's red, coiling form starts wrapping around her and worming into more erogenous zones, she doens't even try to prevent herself from sighing happily, bare feet padding confidently closer and closer to the stairs, only for Damara to wrap around her horns a little, yanking her towards the right instead, guiding her closer to their shared living room.  
"Oof." Aradia huffs, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. Well, if Damara wants her in the living room... "Use your words!"

[NO.]

  
The response makes Aradia giggle, and she reaches up to give Damara an affectionate little pat from her place coiled around the girl's horns. As she reaches the couch, she makes to sit down, but Damara evidently has other plans- her coils seep out and wrap around Damara more fully, pinning her arms to her sides and keeping her legs shut close together, a loud 'Eep!' of surprise leaving her as she pitches forwards, landing on the couch with her face buried in the cushions.  
"Damara!" She admonishes, though the faint stiffening of her bulge betrays that the sudden exertion of physical dominance isn't even close to upsetting her. Damara doesn't deign to respond, one rust tentacle extending out from Aradia's back and pressing down on the back of her head, burying her face deeper into the cushions.

  
[SLUT.]

  
The hissed, possessive words are accompanied by one of those tendrils, rounded and thickened a little more than the others, making its way to Aradia's bountiful backside, slipping between her cheeks with practised eaes to draw a low, needy little groan out of the trembling girl.

  
[YOU LOVE IT, YEAH? FILTHY.]

  
"U-Uh huh! I- oomph!" Aradia's words are cut off entirely as a second tendrils takes advantage of her opened mouth, pushing in roughly and prompting a widening of the rustblood's eyes as she focuses on not choking too hard.  
Despite her best efforts, though, she still ends up coughing and drooling helplessly around it, a sight that she knows from experience riles Damara up quite a bit. Even now, in the midst of the sorts of things one usually finds in a bad hentai, Aradia can't help but to wonder just how arousal and other such biological urges translate into Damara's new form...  
Or, at least, she starts to wonder it. Just as she was starting to follow that line of logic down to any potential theories, Damara purposefully interrupts it, making good use of their telepathic link by picking the exact right moment to thrust her tendril much deeper into Aradia's ass, delighting in the way her dancestor squeals and trembles in her grasp from the sensation of being filled up so fully.  
Of course, this had never been enough for Aradia- she's already starting to quietly beg for more stimulation, her hips rolling weakly to try and get a little stimulation from the cushion she's awkwardly pressed down into- and Damara, being the cruel domme that she is, uses this as an indication that she should switch up their position, extending a few extra tendrils out to bodily haul Aradia up and onto her knees, making the girl whine audibly around her makeshift dildo-gag as her stiff bulge is pulled away from the meagre stimulation she'd managed to eke out for it.  
She throbs and bounces in the open air, her eyes screwed shut and her mind a barely-coherent stream of demands for more- an invitation, they're both aware, for Damara to turn those demands into pleas.  
Once again, Damara forms another tendril, this one a little thinner, and wraps it slowly around Aradia's throat, squeezing just enough to make the girl gasp and sputter before the symbiote would hiss out some more degrading words.

[NASTY GIRL. WHORE. THINKING I'LL LET YOU TAKE REIGNS.]

  
The tendril constricts further, making Aradia whimper quietly, before loosening and pulling away entirely- only to travel further down, re-positioning its point of origin to instead wrap around Aradia's balls. Avoiding her shaft entirely, not wanting to give her too much pleasure, Damara ever so slowly squeezes, drawing a few choice keens out of the trembling, desperate girl in her grasp.

  
[TRY AGAIN. BEG FOR IT. LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE.]

  
Try as she might, Aradia can't hold onto the thin veneer of a scene any longer- her thought process near instantly changes, a near-incoherent stream of ecstatic begging and sweet compliments to her darling dominant.  
As with most things, Aradia realy throws herself into dirty talk- the only thing stopping her from sounding especially stereotypical is the simple fact that Damara doesn't really have a body for her to promise lavish worship of.  
She seems to be doing the job, though- Damara chooses this moment to start moving the thus-far dormant tendril lodged in Aradia's ass. The girl remains kneeling upright, more through the supports of her bonds than any real ability on her part, but the tendril starts moving- first slowly, pumping in and out of Aradia's ass and grinding against her prostate on the inwards motion, but eventually picking up speed, starting to piston in and out at a pace most trolls would struggle to maintain for any real length of time.  
Thankfully, stamina is one of the pesky biological limitations that Damara's ascended beyond, at least in these situations.

"Mmph! Mmmpphhh!!"

  
Aradia's eyes roll back, and she lets out a guttaral moan, her whole body shaking and her shaft aching insistently for a little bit of stimulation- something that, finally, at long last, Damara deigns to grant.  
The parts of her formerly providing pressure to Aradia's testicles seeps back in, then forming back up again in the shape of a thick cylinder, a hole in the part positioned above Aradia's cockhead in the exact shape and texture of a fleshlight. With no further hesitation, that starts moving too, enveloping the twitching member in warm, semi-sticky symbiote goo, drawing a few happy trills and clicks from Aradia herself; the girl having progressed quite far into the more animalistic side of her species.  
With the dual torment now wracking her body with pleasure, Aradia finds herself at a severe disadvantage when it comes to holding herself back- but, by this point, neither of them really want her to, allowing her to simply give in and enjoy the vicious fucking to the full extent of her abilities.  
Something that, unsurprisingly, comes in the form of letting herself tip over the edge into orgasm, shrieking happily behind her makeshift gag and convulsing as she spurts out rope after rope of hot, sticky maroon seed, neatly deposited into an expanding sac at the end of the symbiote-made fleshlight to be neatly discarded of.  
The force of the orgasm, and the length of time it drags on for, takes quite a lot out of Aradia, prompting her to slump forward as soon as she's done cumming, Damara slowly letting her down and helping her get up onto the couch, a tendril snaking out to fetch a blanket that gets pulled over Aradia's prone, sweaty form.  
"Mmh... thank you." Aradia murmurs as the tentacle slips free from her mouth, a giddy little smile on her lips.

  
[DON'T MENTION IT. YOU'RE CUTE WHEN YOU SWEAT.]

  
Aradia giggles again, flopping an arm over the edge of the couch and ineffectively flexing her fingers towards the television remote just out of reach on the coffee table.  
"Noooo...."  
Damara sighs, and reaches out from Aradia's wrist to grab the remote, pulling it closer as Aradia beams.  
As it turns out, they really do end up watching a movie, now that Damara's sated both herself and her host. A comfortable evening all around, really.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks in the past, but not many...

  
Of all the trolls to make the sudden shift into sharing their body and mind with another, few could be said to have handled it better than Nepeta and Meulin- the two had gotten along swimmingly to start with, after all, and they're naturally sociable by nature.   
Really, all that changed when the shift had happened was them changing up how they'd embrace one another.  
That being said, they were surprisingly slow to begin any kind of sexual contact after they'd shifted into sharing a body, a little too overcome by shyness and anxiety to really broach the topic despite the shared mental link assuring them that there's a large chance it would probably turn out just fine for them.  
Luckily for them, the dam broke all at once after months of beating about the bush- with another kind of beating, as Nepeta's arousal got to critical levels and she simply had to find some alone time for herself. A little awkward discussion, a little hesitant action, and the session of masturbation they'd meticulously planned had ended with Meulin lending a helping tentacle and fucking Nepeta into the mattress until she was a drooling, deeply satisfied mess. After that, well, the idea of them indulging in sexual matters lost all of its intimidating murkiness.

  
Of course, even with that particular wall torn down between them, their initial encounters had been far, far more vanilla than both of them would really like, at least at first- eventually, they'd scripted out their current evening's itinerary of fun.   
It's what lead to Nepeta's current state of undress, the girl entirely naked and kneeling on the floor, looking at the few third-party items that they'd gathered for this; more specifically, a pet bowl with her name engraved on the side, and a collar with a tag also inscribed with her name. Technically speaking, the latter could've been made using Meulin's malleable new form, but they decided that it'd be cute to buy one anyway.  
If for no other reason than that watching Nepeta squirm as she picked it out was incredibly endearing for Meulin to watch!  
So, with the collar laying neatly on the bare-wood floor beneath her, Nepeta swallows nervously, reaching up to brush some of her hair out of her eyes as she steels herself, trying to calm her own nerves.  
It's silly to be anxious about this! They both want it, they've both done their research, Meulin's ability to shield her from harm ensures that they're both perfectly safe despite the intensity of the proposed scene. There's nothing to be worrying about!

[MEW SHOULD JUST GET IT OVER WITH, MOG!!!]

  
Meulin's teasing voice jolts Nepeta out of her downward spiral of anxiety, making her laugh awkwardly as she spurs herself into movement. Her hand reaches out, hesitantly plucking up the collar and turning it around in her fingers, the silver-metal tag catching the light and glinting nicely. Biting her lower lip, Nepeta lifts it up to her neck, wrapping it tight and reaching behind herself to cinch it tight- not that she needs to, Meulin's dexterous tendrils seeping out from her skin to thread the leather through the appropriate clasp and do it up properly. That done, Nepeta's officially collared, with Meulin even going the extra mile to form a padlock on the clasp, to ensure that it can't be taken off.  
Not that Nepeta would be trying, of course.  
With the collar properly affixed, Nepeta takes in a deep breath, shuddering at the sound of her tag jingling from the motion. Oooh, that's hot...  
Closing her eyes, Nepeta nods to herself and to Meulin, shifting onto her back and raising all four limbs- that are quickly bent gently, olive-green tendrils wrapping around them to keep her limbs tied in place. Ankles to thighs, wrists to biceps...  
Then, some larger, thicker tendrils flip her over onto her front, allowing her to squirm about on her stomach before finally managing to get up onto her limbs- far, far more awkwardly than she would otherwise, her balance teetering and threatening to disappear entirely as she supports herself on her elbows and knees.   
"Ooh..." She murmurs, huffing a few times as she uses her entire focus to keep herself on her 'feet'. She's acutely aware of Meulin's amused snickering in the back of her mind, of course, but she does her best to push that to the background, getting herself up and starting to take a few tottering 'steps' forward.  
It takes her about thirty seconds to get used to the new method of ambulation she finds herself with, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she starts trotting around the room. She's a natural, it seems, the tendrils reaching out to thwack across her bare ass only spurring her on in terms of speed, not ability.  
Naturally, by the time she's hit her stride, Nepeta's painfully hard, her erection bobbing and bouncing almost comically beneath her with every step that she takes. It's sure to be the focus of the scene, at least in Nepeta's mind- which is precisely why the girl is confused and surprised when Meulin's tendrils instead pool under her chin, lifting her gaze up in an approximation of having an owner looking down on her- even if there's nobody there, the sensation is still arousing.

[MOG MEWR SUCH A CUTE KITTY!!!]

  
Meulin's praise makes the olive girl blush, and she nuzzles into the pool of goo tilting her head up and caressing her cheek, starting to purr low in her throat; a natural sound for trolls to make, but one that coincidentally manages to enhance the scene tenfold. They spend the next few seconds in that comfortable almost-silence, with Nepeta purring at her loving attention, before Meulin withdraws and shifts her form around, giving Nepeta's ass another good smack to get her moving, guiding her with a tug on her collar towards the pet bowl they'd set up.  
With a squeak, Nepeta lurches forward, wobbling on her unsteady limbs as she obediently trots over to the bowl, giving it a quizzical look before Meulin pipes up again.

[DOESN'T KITTY WANT HER CREAM???]

  
"Wh- ooh!"   
Her inquiry is resoundly cut off by a sudden sensation of a tendril wrapping neatly around her eager shaft, tugging her forward with enough force that she can't help but to stagger in the indicated direction, ending up standing over her own pet bowl, at around groin level with it- a fact that sparks her sudden realisation as to what Meulin has planned.  
"Ohh, noo, you don't mean- eep!"  
Once again, she has to cut herself off, her words transitioning from a worried inquiry to a cute, shuddering little moan, her eyes fluttering shut as the tendril keeping a firm grip on her shaft slowly but firmly starts to stroke downwards, Nepeta's whole body trembling from the sensation as it reaches the tip.  
Of course, Meulin doesn't let up with just that- her pace quickens quite a bit once she's got Nepeta silent again, the pumping motions of the malleable tendrils wrapped around the other girl's member almost akin to the way one might milk out a cow's teat; and in any case, a manner that more than achieves its desired effect.  
Within seconds, Nepeta's stripped of even the slight dignity she'd maintained during her shift from upright to bitch-suited; she mewls and pants and squeals as Meulin keeps working her shaft, her face contorted in pleasure as she finally spills over the edge into orgasm. Her hips buck insistently as she spurts her load neatly into the pet bowl, her mewling increasing in intensity until she finally rides it out fully, leaving her sweaty and panting a little, still miraculously upright due to a few helping 'hands' from her bodymate.  
This time, Nepeta actually does have a few secodns to collect her thoughts, her head spinning as Meulin absently coos at her and scritches lightly at the base of her horns, a break enough that the girl fully bounces back within just a few seconds, purring again and enthusiastically leaning into the gentle petting.

[GOOD KITTY!!]

  
Nepeta flushes a little, beaming ear to ear from the praise, and lets out a few cute little mewls to try and coax out some more- but, Meulin's wise to her schemes, and aims to make her work for the congratulations she so clearly yearns for.  
Once again, Nepeta would feel a firm tug on her collar, guiding her head further and further down, until the bowl that Meulin had sneakily brought forward is right in front of her face- at which point, Nepeta reflexively recoils, eyeing the dish full of olive genetic material with a little anticipation.  
"Mmh..."

  
[AW, COME ON! IT TASTES GOOD!]

  
Swallowing her reflex to ask how Meulin knows that, Nepeta lets out another nervous little mew, licking her lips before lowering her face back down, sticking her tongue out and hesitating for another long second before finally closing the distance and lapping up some of her own cum, making a cute little face at the unexpected texture.

[EEEEEEE!!! SO CUTE!!]

  
Meulin's exuberance, while ear-splittingly loud, is more than enough to embolden Nepeta- and besides, with that brief period of surprise gone, Nepeta's finding that she honestly doesn't hate the taste. In fact, she wouldn't even go so far as to say she dislikes it!  
With a little more enthusiasm, Nepeta leans back down, lapping up her own cum, purring quietly as she does- with a little 'eep!' slipping out as Meulin starts prodding tendrils at her backside, the sound slowly morphing into a deep moan as the thick, slick, dripping tentacle pushes into her ass properly.  
She ends up stopping in her drinking as Meulin starts fucking her, each inward thrust jolting her forward and threatening to bulge her stomach a little-- though she doesn't remain paused for long, with Meulin letting out a little uncharacteristic growl, a tendril seeping up from Nepeta's back and exerting pressure on the back of her head with the singular goal of shoving her face back down into the pool of her own seed.

[DRINK UP, KITTY!!]

  
"Mmh!" Nepeat squeaks, struggling a little in place- though she eagerly obeys, her whole body trembling as her domme slams that tentacle deep into her, grinding her face into the cat bowl and giggling merrily all the while.  
Perhaps unsurprisingly, Nepeta quickly reaches her second orgasm of the night- and, for that matter, one of the most powerful she's ever felt in her life, making her squeal out ear-splittingly loud, her whole body tensing up as she sprays out rope after rope of olive seed, before unceremoniously collapsing into the puddle she'd made, breathing hard and grinning lazily from ear to ear.  
Slowly, the tendrils binding her dissipate, letting her stretch out her sore limbs, and she rolls over onto her back to get out of the mess they'd made, giggling quietly to herself.  
"Wow... That's so much cooler than I thought it was going to be!"

[HEHE, MEWR SO MESSY..]

  
"We need to shower..."  
The two of them fall silent after she says that, neither one of them wanting to move and break the comfortable afterglow, before Nepeta finally groans and stands up, tottering on unsteady legs towards the bathroom.  
It's not the end of their festivities, not even remotely, but it does mark a bit of a breather. All in all, a successful first attempt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is alright with you?"

  
It's the fifth time that Kanaya's asked that question this evening, but it's no less geniune and sincere this time around- a fact that Porrim is intimately familiar with, from both her natural emotional intuition, as well as the more explicitly useful position she holds inside Kanaya's head at all times.  
So, with the same amount of patience, Porrim gives the exact same answer as the first few times, a tendril seeping out to stroke Kanaya's cheek gently.

  
[I'm perfectly sure. No+w, why do+n't yo+u get undressed so+ we can o+ccupy that pretty mo+uth with so+mething else?]

  
"R-Right."  
Kanaya takes in a deep breath, smoothing down her skirt instinctively before letting out a quiet, awkward little laugh at the silliness of the gesture. With her nerves at least partially quelled, Kanaya gathers up the fabric at the hem of her shirt, taking in one last breath and pulling the garment over her head, tossing it to the side and reaching up to unhook her bra, aiming to simply steamroll through her anxieties by getting herself undressed all in one uninterrupted sprint.  
Worth a shot, at least.  
So, with her heart already hammering in her chest, Kanaya works her skirt down her hips, kicking it off and immediately straightening up to do the same with her panties, tossing those to the side and straightening again, leaving her entirely naked- and, despite her nerves, sporting a bit of a semi from the arousal of being naked within Porrim's 'view'. It's been intimidating as hell, sharing a head with Porrim, but rewarding as well in equal measure.

[Go+o+d! It's a shame to+ see yo+u co+vered up, with ho+w pretty yo+u are.]

  
Porrim's sultry purr, as always, sends a shiver down Kanaya's spine, and the girl decides that she should take a little initiative; she pitches down onto her knees slowly, settling in and worriedly wringing her hands together for the brief moment before she folds her hands behind her back, keeping her head high and staring straight ahead.  
Okay. Alright. Okay! So far, Kanaya, so good, you just need to not completley lose your nerve, and do what Porrim tells you. Easy!

[I like the initiative. Yo+u remember yo+ur safewo+rd, Kanaya?]

  
As Porrim speaks, she pulls up some of her new mass towards Kanaya's face, forming a blindfold near-indistinguishable from real fabric, cinching it tight and cutting the other girl's vision off entirely.  
"Oh! Yes, I remember." Kanaya answers, her face flushed a light green from the anticipation of what's next. 

[Go+o+d. No+w then, I think /so+mething/ co+uld use a little mo+re attentio+n, hmm?]

  
Porrim's caught on to the upper levels of potential her new form can hold before any of her friends did, a fact that becomes immediately obvious as she lights up Kanaya's touch receptors, the phantom sensations of slender fingers trailing up her inner thighs without any need to actually touch her with any tendrils.   
Tease that she is, Porrim still doesn't see much use in extending Kanaya's anticipation too much longer lest the poor girl have an anxiety attack right then and there. Ghosting her 'fingers' upwards, Porrim wastes no further time in wrapping the sensation around Kanaya's sensitive shaft, making the girl gasp and tremble as she finishes stiffening up to full, eager erection. 

[There we go+. Do+n't yo+u have so+mething to+ say, Kanaya?]

  
"Ah." Kanaya takes in a breath, her hips rolling ever so slightly into Porrim's 'grip', before she manages to stammer out her words. "Th-Thank you. Thank you, Miss."

[Go+o+d girl.]

  
Once Kanaya's fully hard, Porrim moves her attention away, the feeling of those phantom fingers dissipating entirely. Before Kanaya can do much but instinctively whine, Porrim concentrates on a different sort of feeling, the sharp sting of a finger flicking hard into one of the kneeling girl's balls- a sensation that makes her gasp sharply and shudder, bending at the waist slightly.  
"Oh!"  
It's something they'd discussed before, of course- Kanaya's always held a fascination for the porn she'd scraped up from the seedier underbelly of the Alternian internet, featuring beautiful trolls getting their globes kicked and stamped on by equally beautiful dominants, so when Porrim had finally coaxed her into talking about her fetishes, that had been one of the first she'd shamefully admitted to.  
Not that Porrim has a problem with it- it's not even the first time she's busted a cute girl's balls, even if her current position in life presents a few challenging obstacles in the way. Still, she's been doing her best to covertly practice the finesse she'd need for their fun, and she's pretty sure she has everything that she needs to put Kanaya through the wringer in the best possible way.  
Specifically, she's mastered the ability to mimic the sensation of a shoe slamming into someone's crotch, hopefully with the right level of momentum- she can control the pain level easily enough, but the devil's in the details with this sort of thing, and that part is a little tricky.  
Regardless, she gets the desired result from Kanaya when she deploys this new skill- the girl's eyes widen behind her blindfold, her face contorting into a cute little 'O' for the half second before she reacts fully, then progressing into her keening and bending at the waist, pitching down onto her side and curling up around her aching balls with a few quiet little whimpers.

[To+o+ much?]

  
Kanaya takes a second, breathing a little heavier, before shaking her head and moving to get back up to her knees- only to be stopped, phantom hands exerting real pressure, pushing her back down and rolling her onto her back.  
[Go+o+d, because I have a lo+t mo+re in sto+re fo+r yo+u. Spread yo+ur legs, sweetie.]  
This time, there's no hesitation, Kanaya obediently spreading her legs and fidgeting a little on the ground with eager anticipation. She's not sure what /exactly/ Porrim is going to do, but she's more than ready to find out...  
And find out she does! While Porrim's first little foray into the world of ballbusting had been a little blunt force, she otps for a different tactic once she has Kanaya on her knees, giving the girl the feeling of a high-heel pressing hard into one of her balls, delighting inwardly at the way Kanaya almost immediately starts writhing and squealing- though, notably not ever pulling away, not that it'd help.   
"Oh! Oh oh oh! Stop!"  
It's not her safeword, but Porrim recognises the genuine desperation in her darling sub's voice, and quickly lessens up the pressure- not pulling away immediately, but rather a gradual-yet-swift easing up until there's no pressure at all, leaving Kanaya panting and tensing up.  
As if to reward Kanaya for taking quite so much in one go, Porrim ghosts some more feelings over Kanaya's skin, dragging a phantom tongue up the girl's throbbing member and enveloping the head in a hot, wet mouth conjured solely by their combined imaginations and brainpower.  
It does the job- Kanaya quickly ends up mewling and arching her back up into the imaginary mouth, her legs trembling as she draws nearer and nearer climax, hurried along by the eager deepthroating Porrim's giving her...  
Only for Porrim to pull back entirely just as Kanaya starts to cum, giving her the feeling of a firm smack to the balls at the same time, drawing a strangled yelp out of the poor girl as she dribbles cum out onto her stomach, wholly ruined and still just as pent up as before.   
Before she can object to this treatment, Porrim seeps out a few tendrils, bodily flipping Kanaya over and dragging her hips up, pushing her face down into the ground and hoisting her ass up nice and high.  
More tendrils seep out, wrapping tight around Kanaya's balls, steadily increasing their own weight until they're dragging Kanaya's sack down painfully, prompting a few more happy whimpers from the girl.  
Then, Porrim takes a second, simply enjoying the position that she's got Kanaya in- her perception is a little weird, to say the least, but she's still got a good overall picture of exactly what her host looks like.  
Lazily reaching out and whapping Kanaya's ass hard with a thin, whip-like tendril, Porrim purrs in the other girl's ear, seeping a thick, flexible tentacle out and starting to prod it at Kanaya's rear hole.

[Beg fo+r it.]

  
Fully intending to obey, Kanaya opens her mouth, ready to start begging...  
"Ple- mmph!" Is all she manages before Porrim seeps out a few more tentacles to surprise her, one wrapping around her throat as the other plunges into her open mouth, the girl's eyes once again widening sightlessly as she chokes and sputters around the thick, bulging jade tendril stretching her jaw.  
And with that, the fun begins- both tendrils start pistoning in and out of Kanaya, at different paces to keep her on her metaphorical toes; not that she'll be doing much more than letting out choked squeals, drooling and feeling her eyes roll back as her symbiote takes good care of pounding out every last drop of cum she has.  
The dangling weights on her balls don't seem to be impacting her ability to perform much- though, all the performance that she has to do is her needy prick bobbing and spurting pre with each harsh thrust into her backside, her choked moaning only just about overpowering the sound of slick, wet tentacles schlick-schlicking in and out of her, the sheer motion of it sure to end up giving her carpet burns on her knees...  
By the time that Kanaya has to tap out, she'd managed to climax a grand total of five times, the latter two being pathetic little dribbles of the last seed she could possibly muster, her voice hoarse from loud squealing and her entire body sore, her safeword broadcast mentally- something Porrim was on the lookout for, so it all winds down without any major sticking points, Porrim's tendrils first pulling free from her with wet 'pop' noises before seeping back down beneath Kanaya's skin, to bide their time and await their next usage.   
With everything removed, including the blindfold, Kanaya is left panting and whimpering, spending a good few moments simply laying there to gather her strength before she staggers back up to her feet, a tired but ecstatic smile on her face.

[Yo+u kno+w, I think I let my urges get the better o+f me there. Next time, I'll extend the fo+replay lo+nger.]

  
"No, it was... perfect. Thank you."  
A tendril seeps up from Kanaya's shoulder, lightly pecking her cheek in a clear approximation of a kiss.  
[Any time. No+w, yo+u need to+ sho+wer, cleaning yo+u is the o+ne thing I can't seem to+ do+ and yo+u're utterly filthy. No+t in a go+o+d way, either.]  
Kanaya laughs, and moves to do just that. Content, sore, and spent.


End file.
